Many equipments or devices, including, for example, mobile phones and electronic equipment, to name but a few, contain rechargeable batteries. An increasingly popular method of recharging such rechargeable batteries is wireless or inductive charging. An example of the use of wireless charging is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 8,212,518. It is common to refer to the charging apparatus as the “transmitter” or “charging pad” or “pad” and to the device or equipment being charged as the “receiver”.
Unfortunately, there are different standards and procedures for charging electronic equipment or devices. Consequently, effective charging can only be accomplished when the electronic equipment or device is matched with a charger that charges according to the standard or procedures specified by the maker of the equipment or device. For example, various standards may differ in the principles of power transfer, frequencies used, presence of device detection and communication protocols.